Wonderbare
by Thymelady
Summary: Set in Season 1 in cold midwinter. How cruel to be bare naked in Sherwood forest at such a time! This was a Secret Santa gift in Livejournal's community GuyxMarian, for the one and only Shinysparks! Spoilers for S1. Robin Hood and gang appear.


**Disclaimer**: Robin Hood 2006 belongs to BBC and Tiger Aspect. I owe nothing, no money being made, no copyright infringement intended.  
**Warning**: If you don't already know it, I'm an utterly romantic fool... and a tease. ;-)

It was midwinter and bitter cold, Christmas was close. Guy of Gisborne shivered in his leathers as he rode out of Locksley alone. Bad mistake. At the edge of the forest, the big outlaw and the Scarlett boy scared his horse that slipped and threw off Gisborne, who landed softly in the snow with only his pride being hurt.

The Scarlett boy was silent as ever. The big one growled: "Clothes!"

"No!" Gisborne growled back.

"**Clothes**!" the giant roared and pointed his staff to Gisborne's groin. Scarlett stood there with his axe, an option even less tempting.

They took his weapon, his leathers, his horse and his gift to Marian. Guy stood there, shivering and stark naked. The giant roared with laughter, the Scarlett boy did a face that could be a smile.

Going back to Locksley was the only option, visiting Marian in Knighton was not. Then, there was a sound...

Marian was out walking in the high, cold air. She knew that Guy would visit her and decided to clear her head before he came and befuddled it again. Today she would tell him that his wooing was in vain. She would tell him that. Yes.

There was a crack of twigs and a snowball zinging her way. She moved and it missed.

"You should perhaps use your bow when you have a try at snowballs, Robin," Marian said.

Robin came out of the shrubbery, smiling cheekily. "Kiss?"

"No."

"It's Christmas!"

"So?"

"For old times sake?"

"Grow up."

"Very well... Boys!"

Much and Allan came ambling out of the snow. "Master!" said one of them and you know which one.

"This fair lady denies me a fee for the poor this Christmas. So we must take it from her," Robin said with a saucy smile.

"I have an bracelet, take it."

"Fine, but not as fine as your dress. Take it off."

"Robin!" Marian exclaimed.

"Master!" said Much.

"Uhm, not that I mind but..." Allan said.

"Oh, we'll let her keep her cloak and she can walk barefoot home and feel what it's like to be one of the poor!"

"Puh-_lease_!!" Marian said affronted.

"Ah, no good to beg now. Strip."

They had let her undress under the big, warm cloak and Robin had made a pealing laughter when he looked at her; her dress, woollen petticoat and stockings in his hands. She was bare under her cloak and humiliated to the bone.

"Master!" said Much, carrying Marian's shoes – in his hands.

"You're not being funny, Robin..." Allan said, having his hands on Marian's delicate shift.

And then they left her. Marian vowed to have Robin severely punished for this, somehow. But how?

She hopped in the snow, already cold. She was quite far from home, almost at Locksley. What if... OH DREAD! What if Guy rode by soon and saw her in this predicament!? Oh no! She tripped on a twig and yelped.

"Marian?"

Startled, Marian looked up. At first she only saw a patch of black hair. Then she realised the hair belonged to said Guy, standing behind a large branch and looking quite hunched and decidedly un-black over the rest of his body. In fact, the rest of his body... was there.

"Guy?"

"So they got you too?"

"Uh... yes..."

There had never been a more embarrassing moment on earth. True, she had her large cloak but her naked feet was enough testimony of her similar fate. And he...

"You must be – incredibly cold!" she said.

"N-not y-yet," he said with clattering teeth.

"Oh, but – I can go to Locksley and fetch clothes! At least I have a cloak and can run!"

He merely nodded, shivering. She saw his long and strong legs (_naked – no, Marian!_) and his muscular chest (_so fine and so – no no no!_) but the branch was in the way – hid! - his private parts. For a while, Marian stood there, mesmerised and stupid.

"M-m-m'lady?" he pleaded.

"OH! Oh Guy, Sir my – I mean... uh..."

"I-I'll let you pass so you can g-g-o t-t-o L-l-o-o-" he tried to say and turned around. And as he turned Marian could get a glimpse and see –

see

_see..._

Feeling faint, she leaned to a tree. _Oh my. Oh Guy. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!!_

"M-m'lad-d-dy?"

"Ah – I-I think it's too late!"

"What?"

"It... will be too long before I get back, Sir Guy! We must – _must _– go to the village together!"

Guy peeped over his shoulder with a baffled look on his face. Marian wondered if she had been naughty or nice since she was given a gift that showed both Guy's handsome face and well-formed, gorgeous bottom at the same time.

"Together? B-but how – "

Marian walked forward boldly. It was strange how she did not feel the cold any more. When she was behind Guy's naked back, he stilled craned his neck and looked shocked.

"Marian!"

"We must share my cloak, Guy!" she said and quickly snuggled close to him, throwing the big cloak around them both.

"Marian! You-you are warm...! And so _soft_..." he mumbled.

"Mmmm... But _you _are not soft...! Is there a fire in your room, Guy?"

"There is a fire right here, I'll have you know," he said in a low, husky voice with his lips on her neck and he embraced her so tightly that she was nearly lifted up against him; skin on wonderful, tingling skin.

Robin's cheeky smile grew wider when he saw Gisborne's horse, clothes, weapons and a fine bejewelled comb in a casket; it was obviously meant for Marian. Robin held it against Marian's dress and declared that one would go well with the other.

"So! We got both Gisborne and Marian naked! Hahahahaha – ha?" Suddenly, Robin choked on his own laughter and looked around at the gang, bewildered. Just then, Djaq returned to the camp.

"Djaq!" he shouted.

"What is it, Robin?" Djaq said.

"Did you see Marian returning to Knighton??"

"No... But someone said she turned up in Locksley... with a naked Gisborne... "

"What!?"

"You are not going to like this Robin, but..."

Robin started to run out of the camp.

"Master!" Much shouted.

~fin~


End file.
